


Kali

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Hindu Mythology, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Neo's point of view as he, Smith and an unkown dog's owner meet the goddess herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the child Sati in The Matrix movies and for those who don't know Parvati is the earthly incarnation of Sati. I wanted to see what Kali might do if she met Neo and Smith, she is explained in-story.

It intrigued Neo to hear Smith say, “What do you think you’re doing ? That is a dog and not a punching bag.”

_‘Huh, so he **is** capable of compassion and for a dog too. Maybe there is half a chance for me after all.’_

A sneering, male voice answered, “Well, what’re **you** going to do about it ? You’re not a cop or an FBI Agent.”

He approached the alley and walked in, it was dirty - scattered with old newspapers, garbage and who-knew-what else. Smith, along with a brown Border Collie and a red-haired guy stood at the opposite end, just to mess with the guy, he called, “Hey, ex- **Agent** Smith.”

The brown-haired ex-Agent turned to look at him, as the red-haired guy jumped a foot in the air, “Mr. Anderson, what may I do ?”

Slowly, he walked up to stand beside Smith as the blue-eyes looked slightly down, “How ‘bout calling me by my name some times ?” Just had to add a, “Well, what’d ya say, honey ?”, onto the end to see what would happen.

Before Smith could respond, the red-haired guy bursted out with, “You’re a bunch of fags.”

Both of Smith’s eyebrows rose as the ex-Agent smirked, “Really ? A bundle of sticks is the best that you can come up with ? You need to try…harder.”

The innuendo made him laugh and he replied, “Nah, he can’t try hard **enough** , if he’s making fun of us. Still, isn’t it British or something for smokes too ? Well, you are hot, so I suppose it kind of fits.”

It surprised him when Smith chuckled it was a nice sound. The dog barked and then he was bowled over by said Collie, accidentally dragging Smith down with him.

“Ouch, uff, get your tongue out of my mouth.”

Smith deadpanned his reply, “Unfortunately, I don’t have my tongue in your mouth.”

Mock growled as he managed to reach around the dog and swat the ex-Agent’s shoulder, “Smart ass.”

“Just my ass, pretty boy ?”

Huffed as he reached up and gently pushed the dog off his chest, “Yes, just your ass. It’s the only thing I like about you. Now, what about me ?”

“Well, what do you like about yourself ? You have never said.”

He couldn‘t repress the laughter, “Ugh, I should have slept in this morning, normally I’d be ready for this. I’m not, isn‘t it lovely ?”

Then Smith shocked him by replying, “Just like you, my dear.”

The dog barked beside him, her tongue lolling as her tail wagged.

Before he could make a response there was the sound of a safety being clicked off. “Both of you shut up with your stupid lovey-dovey crap. Kali is my dog and I’ll do what I want with her.”

He couldn’t help laughing, “Dude, do you even know what ‘Kali’ means ? You named your, very undeserved, dog after the Hindu goddess of time and rebirth. You don’t go beating a dog called Kali and get away with it. Seriously are you stupid ?”

Maybe it was just because he was so used to inhumanly fast attacks and such, that he didn’t have time to dodge the bullet. Seconds later, he found himself flat on the ground with Smith and…Kali hovering over him.

Not Kali as a dog, but actual goddess form Kali, beautiful but terrifying - with four arms, her skin black, her hair equally black-hair and dishevelled, her eyes an endless red and her tiny fangs jutting while her tongue lolled just like in her dog form. Also, Kali was completely and utterly naked, except for a scimitar, she held in her top right hand and some blue lotus flowers in the others.

“Again, Shiva has said it is not your time to die, you will live, young one. I appreciate your intervention, both of you have passed your tests. Now, it is time to schedule a well deserved rebirth.”

When he pushed himself up, he couldn’t believe that awake, it had to be some sort of dream. _‘This is so bizarre, it can’t be real. What does it mean for the Matrix ? For us that we helped her ? What sort of test was it ? Either way, I’m glad we passed I wouldn’t want to be that guy, considering he just got decapitated.’_

One of the lotus flowers disappeared as Kali picked up the head and vanished without a trace. Found himself wondering, “Does that mean Sati is, well, Parvati just called Sati ?”

Smith shook his head and helped him up, “I do not know, in fact, I don’t think I ever want to know, nor do I ever want to mention this again. They would think that we were insane for bringing it up. All Kali‘s appearance does is cement the idea that the reality we think is there is not forever. That eventually ourselves and the Matrix will be reborn as something else.”

“Okay, I got the don’t mention it part and being insane, but you lost me after that. Can we just get coffee or something ?”

“Hmm, yes, but considering that you have blood all over your shirt, you’re going to want to change it.”

He nodded as they walked out of the alley. Yes, they would never talk about it, again, not even to each other, but neither would forget Kali.


End file.
